SEED Vs Soldier
by RedX111
Summary: This Story Follows The Characters From Both Final Fantasy VII & VIII in which the VII Characters  Cloud,Sephiroth,Zack And The Shin-Ra Corp  Attempt To Take Over The Area Of Gaia Where The Characters Of VIII Reside  Beware Content Has Moderate Swearing
1. Ch1 Returning To Normal

**SEED Vs Soldier**

**Chapter 1**

**Returning To Normal**

The year is 2035 precisely 5 months after the sorceress wars which caused massive loses between the great nation of Galabadia and the small town of Balamb with only their elite military expertise of 500 fully trained and qualified SEED soldiers.

The war held a lot of heart ache and sorrow for the main infiltration team lead by Squall Leonhart a 17 year old orphan…

After the Balamb force's returned to their homeland everyone slowly but surely began to take life more seriously but at the same time came to terms with their loses and found new friendships with their squad members taking up regular training in Balamb Garden's training area. They also learned that no matter what the situation was they could still have fun and a good time with their friends and squad members while taking on mission's as an elite mercenary force. Life was returning to normal but something was only a few months away. No one knew what was a head of them but perhaps that was the best way for now.

Date: 11th October 2035

Day: Friday

Location: Balamb Cafeteria

"Hey Squall. How have you been keeping?" said Quistis Trepe, Squall replied with his trade marked "….. None of your…." "Business?" laughed Zell Dincht "Ha ha very funny you asshole, yeah I'm okay thank you Quistis, what about yourself… You should be bouncing off the walls today I heard in the line for hotdogs that you got your instructors license back this morning." "That's right news travels fast these days ever since we got a lot of new students from all over the nearby continents last week, nothing is a secret around here any more." At this point all the three could do was smile and laugh at how many new and immature students were in the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria line jumping around screaming and shouting near enough fighting to get the last of the remaining hotdogs.

Location: Dorm Hallway

"Hey gorgeous how you doin' doll fancy coming and givin' this cowboy a kiss?" mocked Irvine Kinneas followed by a swift slap to his Texan jaw line from Xu the 19 year old SEED member who's main job is releasing valuable information during almost every SEED mission except the one's Squall himself partakes in. "Fuck off Irvine! You know I'm something you'll never have and I hope it crushes you" But by the time Xu had said this Irvine was already chatting up a group of new students that just arrived into the dormitories.

5 Minutes Later, Location: Infirmary.

"Aw c'mon Ms Kawasaki let me outta' here I only have one bruised testicle for crying out loud! I'm a man I can handle walking. Those girls couldn't punch their way out of a blobra… But damn they could certainly kick it outta' it….." Screamed Irvine while wincing as he tried to get out of the bed far too fast and letting out a small yelp like a little puppy. "Irvine stay in bed you're going to need at least two hours rest until the swelling reduces a little" Suggested Squall with a little smirk as he walked into the Infirmary to collect some paracetamol for a student who had banged his head during a training exercise that Squall was teaching that afternoon.

But Irvine was for none of this as he slowly attempted to crawl out of the Infirmary door with a bunch of bandages stuffed down his baggy tan leather chaps. "GET BACK INTO BED ASSHOLE!" Screamed Ms Kawasaki "Ahhhhh okay! Okay! Damn you're a violent lady, Just my type actually fancy a…." "I'd stop trying that technique unless you want to completely lose your Special Parts" said Ms Kawasaki cutting off Irvine mid-sentence.

"Ms Kawasaki have you actually noticed how quickly everything has returned to normal in such a small space of time? I kind of like this peace and quiet to be honest" added Squall trying to change the subject quickly before Irvine ended up needing surgery. "Yes you're very right Squall, this is exactly what we need right now some peace and some tranquillity around here….


	2. Ch2 Coming Home

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Home**

Date: 12th October 2035.

Location: Esther Desert.

"Seifer how far do we need to walk till we reach Esther my feet are killin' me y'know? Whined Raijin "Shut up Raijin it's only about another 15 miles stop being a little bitch about this and just endure it you're a big guy what else can we do except walk there isn't any Chocobo in this region." scowled Seifer as he was pretty pissed off that the Balamb force's abandoned Raijin, Fujin and himself in the middle of the desert after the wars because they betrayed their region by siding with the Galabadia force's at the start of the wars.

"Fujin do you think it was a good idea siding with Matron Edea when we did or was I being a total asshole? Questioned Seifer "No… Mind control… Wasn't your fault" "Yeah I guess your right. It just felt right at the time but I guess that's what a sorceress is capable of then again it was never Matron's fault or her intention to do what she did back then y'know?" Added Raijin "Hmmm that's true man… Whoa holy fuck!" Screamed Seifer nearly being knocked over by a speeding black limousine with an unusual diamond shaped red symbol on the side of it. The car came to a sudden stop while locking the tires causing smoke and sand to spread into the air blinding the three Balamb citizens, "Outrage!" Yelled Fujin "Fuckin' A!" added Raijin "Here you dickhead watch where you're driving there is a full des…. Ugh!" suddenly everything went dark and silent as they were attacked through the sand and smoke.

Sometime Later…

"Argh…. What the fuck happened… Fujin.. Raijin where are you guys?" Groaned Seifer "Fujin he's awake! Are you alright mate?" Questioned Raijin in a cautious and concerned manor "Yeah I'm fine but I feel like I've been drinking something heavy all night my head is splitting" "Shut the hell up in there!" Yelled an unknown male voice while making one loud bang on the door in an attempt to make some sort of impact or threatening impression on the three captivated friends.

"Escape Plan?" said Fujin. "Yeah we need to get out of here it looks like we are in the shit guys, who would have a reason to kidnap us… Is this intentional do they know who we are or is this just a random act?" Added Seifer with a worried but slightly confused look on his face. As he said this the door was kicked open with severe strength, "Hello Seifer, you don't know who I am but I certainly know who you are. You're the famous Seifer Almasy who betrayed his own region at the drop of a hat and fought against his own friends and his own homeland" Said the shadowed silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you to kidnap us! And how in the fuck do you know who I am or what I have done in the past. None of that matters now! What do you want with us?" Demanded Seifer while reaching his feet with clenched fists and rage in his eyes. "Oh me? My name is Heidigear I'm the liaison for the Shin-Ra corporation making a proposition to you from my superior. The President of Shin-Ra and Midgar." " Midgar….? Isn't that at the other side of Gaia? Why do you want me?" Questioned Seifer. "You're very correct son. I need you to take myself and my army to the outskirts of Balamb, because my superior would very much like to take out the strongest military force's on this side of Gaia so his corporation can become the largest and foremost supplier of Mako all over this shitty region you all call home. And we all know you're famous for being a bastard to your region and you would most likely not be able to return with open arms so why would you care what happens to it?" "Listen you incompetent prick all of that bullshit is behind me I realise what I've done wrong In my life, I have every intention of going home and repenting for my sins and I hate to tell you this you fat bastard but you will won't be coming with us let alone be alive in the next minute." Explained Seifer then charging towards the liaison with the intention of beat him to a pulp but was sent hurtling backwards into the stone wall behind him cracking it in several places while breaking several ribs in the process by another person. This person was of a slender build with what appeared to be long silver hair and a long leather coat in black with white shoulder guards. "Now now you pitiful excuse of a human you aren't anything of what I expected from such an idol of betrayal and selfishness to be honest it's a shame really. I should kill you where you lie!" Claimed the unknown figure "Sephiroth! Calm yourself we need this young boy alive!" Yelled Heidigear "Sephiroth….!" Yelped Fujin in fear "You know who the douche is?" Winced Seifer in severe pain as he struggled to stand up right again but Raijin ran over to lend a hand to keep the him awake and standing for the remaining minutes till he could sit him down on a near by chair. "Seifer you should know who this guy is! He is like a super human he's got Mako surging in his veins he was in our combat writing exam last year along with some blonde spiky haired emo kid called Cloud ,He also has Mako in his veins although he's a bit of a pussy compared to this guy y'know?" Said Raijin with a little bit of a smirk appearing at the side of his mouth noticing that Cloud was in clear view and getting rather infuriated at the previous comment but still able to contain his anger unlike his partner Sephiroth who was still at boiling point.

"So Seifer you smug little prick are you going to co-operate with us or do we have to kill your friends first?" Said Heidigear with a sly grin knowing that Seifer was going to give in because he had no way of fighting back with no weapon and being badly injured by the attack Sephiroth launched on him. "Yeah fine you cunts now will someone please just give me a bottle of whiskey? I don't particularly want to remember….." Mid sentence Seifer lost consciousness and the Shin-Ra operatives left the room leaving them in the dark again. "Fujin…. Looks like We're heading back home eh?" "Correct…. Bad Circumstance's though."


	3. Ch3 Untold Future And Troubled Minds

**Chapter 3**

**Untold Future and Troubled Minds**

Date: 13th October 2035

Location: Balamb Town (Soldiers Heart Tavern)

The hustle and bustle of the pub's glorious atmosphere of the celebration of the 6 months of peace from the Sorceress Wars, everyone from Balamb was there in full form drinking and dancing to very loud music performed by Zell and his band "Tribal Flame" while in the corner of the room Squall and Riona were sitting having an in depth discussion about everything that had happened since they met. "Squall do you think everything is going to be the way it was when we met, you know teaming up doing mission's having fun and just being able to do this every now and then?" "I really hope so the war came with a lot stress and I was never fully able to change myself to show you how I felt about you at the time, but keeping to myself meant I was able to get what we needed to have done, Now I can give you my all remember I am your knight I swore I'd never leave you….. I…. Uh….. I…..I" Riona just sat next to Squall looking into his eye's smiling as he squirmed in his seat trying to hard to avoid Rinoa's gaze and hope she never caught the last of the sentence he just spoke but a soft gentle hand lifted his head up to Rinoa's eye level and whispered "It's okay, I love you too" Squall's face went bright red and he quickly turned away trying to act cool, he nearly succeeded until Zell noticed what was going on and told his band to do their rock cover of Eyes On Me which had everyone in the pub looking at the pair. "Go on Squall do it man! We talked about this man do it!…..NOW!" with this Squall squirmed some more got onto the floor slid a ring off his finger and held it towards Rinoa and quietly said "I know it's only been half a year since we started this relationship but I feel so strongly about you… Will you marry me?" there was a pause for a few seconds which was broken by a solemn "….Yes" with this the room exploded with excitement drinks were thrown into the air people came running towards the two with screams of congratulations it really didn't help the very timid Squall. The news was spread all over the region like wildfire not one person didn't know by the end of that night.

Date: October 14th

Location: Headmaster Cid's Office/Pilots Station

"Okay people we have had some reports come in that there has been some unusual activity in the Esther region President Laguna called me this morning saying that several unknown limousine's have been spotted in and outside of the city followed by multiple army vehicles this has the President worried as you all know he gets on edge at the slightest thing so I am sending a group of three mid level SEED to investigate." "Sir do you really think this is a matter of extreme urgency ? This could just be a just a group of rebels trying to act if you don't mind me saying, big shots" questioned a level 48 SEED named Damien who was a very skilled and noble sharpshooter who had been under intense training with Irvine for the past 3 months as he was a new recruit from Tribia Garden. "Sharpshooter Damien it may be as you suspect but with the not so long ago wars we cannot take anything lightly so I ask that you take your squad with one well armed vehicle into Esther with your two Gunblade specialists they might not be as skilled as Squall but they are the closest we have to amazing compared to him so please leave as soon as possible to inspect the situation you will be dropped off by the Ragnarok piloted by Selphie as she's the only person who is able fly it. God speed, see you in a few days" "Sir!"

Meanwhile Back In The Unknown Location In Esther

Seifer had finally came to after Fujian had performed no more than five curaga's on him he was conscious and ready to try and escape the facility without running into the Mako infused Soldiers. "Right guys I have three ideas that could work but I'm not one hundred percent on any of them. We can try pretending I'm still out cold and getting that asshole guard in here leaving the door open and we attack him and make a run for the weapons locker, or we can try some high level magic on this wall behind me as it looks like we could get a straight run for what looks like Esther city about a mile away so…." But was cut off mid sentence by a very loud and pissed off Raijin "Y'know boss I think you're losing it! You said yourself it's a mile away no way in hell are we going to be able to make it without one of those Mako junkies jumping us and we'll end up back here and you'll most likely be dead y'know?, they aint too keen on your loud mouth" "Okay that idea is forgotten, my last idea was to just wait around till nightfall then use a GF like my personal favourite Diablos to make some sort of time dilemma allowing us to break free and get away before anyone even notices we had even summoned him." said Seifer with a very big grin on his face realising he actually had at least one decent plan in that mush he calls a brain. "Option 3 sounds like the plan with the highest rate of success" Claimed Fujian still standing in a corner calculating everything that had happened and trying to figure out the best route of escape.

Nightfall had came within a few short hours and the plan was ready to be put into motion. "Fuck it here goes nothing guys!" with this Seifer called forth Diablos and he made a massive time compression around the unknown location one mile from any sign of normal life. "Right Raijin get that wall down now!" Seifer then realised the way was already clear as the impact of the Time Compression had blown a van sized hole in the wall, Fujian and Raijin were already at full sprint for the facility's car park finding several military issue high end Mercedes CLK63 AMG Black Series with a few seconds worth of hot wiring by Fujian they were already pelting at speeds in the excess of 150mph towards Esther when the car was send hurtling across the desert from what looked like some form of laser like beam cutting the road ahead in half making the surface impossible to drive on. The three climbed out of the wrecked Mercedes to see just one figure standing with a sword as big as the car they just escaped from. "Guys that was a bad move on your half you ruin our HQ then you go ahead and steal one of our cars which happened to be mine by the way. Now you'll have to deal with one of Shin-Ra's most hardcore Soldiers!" with this the shadowed figure walked in front of the wrecked Mercedes letting the embers of the flames kiss his skin and allowing the flames to give light on the unknown males face, to reveal that he looked strangely reminiscent to Cloud with the exception that this man had black hair and seemed a little more relaxed than the other Soldier members.

"Who the fuck are you and do you really think you're going to take us three at the same time!" Screamed Seifer as he lunged towards the Soldier, "My name… Is Zack, Soldier 1st Class you in competent little shit" saying this as he quickly stepped off from where he was standing into a full on sprint towards his enemy with full intention of a one shot kill situation but was knocked off guard by a kick to the head by Raijin and punch to the gut from Fujian while being slashed on the abdominal region by Seifer's Gunblade tearing deep into his left side ripping clean through leaving Zack on the spot bleeding heavily and staggering. "Soldier my ass you're just a guy with a huge sword trying to compensate for a lack in battle skill. I have no idea how you made it up the ran…..Oh shit!" Seifer was cut off by a swarm of meteors heading down towards him cast down by Zack as he slowly walked towards him grinning knowing he would well and truly win this fight forgetting Seifer's Gunblade was still in his side Seifer hastily ran towards Zack diving and dodging falling meteors grabbing the Gunblade and thrusting it upwards severing all veins to the heart leaving the Soldier on his hands and knees. "I really do hope all these Soldier punks are as easy as this joker y'know?" boastingly exclaimed Raijin as he started to casually walk towards Esther that was only a few minutes away, "We really need to get to Esther and speak with Laguna okay he's not our biggest fan but he can let the guys at Balamb know something fucked up is going on lets just hope we aren't too late" sighed Seifer now realising what they had gotten into and what they had ahead of them.


End file.
